As a vibration absorber for reducing vibration and noise that occur during the running of a railcar, a railroad pad is used in the track (rail) of a railroad. This railroad pad encompasses a track pad inserted between a rail and a tie, a tie pad laid under a tie, a track slab vibration absorber laid under a slab of a slab track, and the like.
Conventionally, as a material used for a railroad pad, an SBR-based non-foamed rubber has been used. In addition, a track pad composed of a crosslinked and foamed product using a specific ethylene⋅α-olefin⋅non-conjugated diene random copolymer having excellent physical properties, such as moderate elastic modulus, high tensile strength and elongation, and small compression set, and further having excellent processability is also proposed (Patent Literature 1).
Conventionally, a track pad for a railroad rail has generally been produced by filling a mold with a rubber composition (a tabular rubber material) and molding the rubber composition under pressurizing and heating conditions (Patent Literatures 2, 3).